Las Veagas Justice'
by vic32
Summary: Victoria is spotted in Las Vegas and help to capture her comes from an unexpected source
1. Proluge

**I don't own these guys wish that i did but oh well. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I don't use a betta so please don't shoot me over it. Thats to Neinte Zero as always i couldn't do it without her.**

**Prologue**

A pair of green eyes gazed out the impossibly large window looking over the Las Vegas strip. All the lights, sounds and people going about enjoying themselves were but a blur to those eyes.

Those eyes belonged to one Ray Vecchio AKA Armando Langoustine currently undercover in the Iguana family in Las Vegas.

Vecchio Sighed to himself as he sipped his drink and getting lost in the memories of those back in Chicago.

He wondered if his sisters were ok and his nieces and nephews and mother of course.

Vecchio was sure that Benny was looking after them and who ever had taken over his identity. What kind of man was he did he look like him was he looking after his family and Fraser as well?

Vecchio was thinking about Fraser his brother his best friend who he loved dearly.

Looking out one figure caught his eye that flashed a memory that was so very painful in his mind. Long dark curly hair and skin like pale porcelain ran down the strip.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he flashed on all of it. Remembering Fraser saying that he had an actual woman in his apartment to running after him at the train station. How on earth could all of that have happened?

Victoria Metcalf was one world class BITCH. She took Benny's good heart and took advantage and stomped all over it.

She had framed them both shot and nearly killing the beloved wolf and tried to get Fraser to run with her. Only for Fraser to be shot in the back by Vecchio himself when he thought that she had a gun. He was only trying to protect his best friend and nearly killed him in doing so.

Watching his best friend and brother lying in hospital at deaths door it didn't matter that Benny had said that he should be with her if he had it would have meant the loss of his home. Vecchio later found out that Fraser had arranged with Lt Welsh that he would get on the train with her arrest her and hand hr over at the next stop to have the police waiting at the train station for them. So it turned out that Fraser wasn't going with her as he thought but going to take her in again.

Vecchio still stood looking out that large window swearing if he got the chance as Armando to take her down he would. He would do it slow and enjoy every minute of it.

Vecchio spoke out loud to the empty room, "I promise Benny she will pay"

**Thank you for reading please feel free to review i'd love to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been an exhausting journey which involved a very long bus trip sitting next to a screaming baby and some live animals to a very bumpy plane trip.

Landing in McCarran international airport in Las Vegas Nevada she swept back her hair off her face. It was finally long again after changing it many times she finally felt that she could be herself again as no one seamed to be looking for her.

Stepping up to customs she smiled at the customs officer.

The customs officer returned her smile and asked, "Can I see your passport ma'm you her for business or please Miss Mason" after looking at the name on the passport.

Taking back her passport, "Maybe both not sure yet"

Waving her on she let out a breath she nearly forgot herself and said her name was Metcalf not Mason. She'd been a few names over the time she'd been on the run it was hard a t times to remember who she was at what time.

Settling into the taxi cab she instructed the driver to take to the Luxor hotel.

As they drove to the hotel they made polite conversation, "This your first time to Vegas"?

Nodding, "Yes I'm finally going to try and settle down"?

Cab driver chuckled, "And you chose Vegas, I'm Dave by the way"

Smiling and laughing back, "Ya I must be mad huh, I'm Victoria, Victoria Mason"

Looking into the rear-view mirror, "It's very nice to meet you Victoria, hope you find your fame and fortune here in sin city"

Watching the lights go by, "I hope so to, do you know of anyone looking to hire someone"?

As they neared the hotel he answered, "Actually I do my sister works in the Radamount Hotel and I believe that they are looking for new staff. When we get to your hotel I'll give you her number if you like"

Not believing her luck she filled with hope, "That would be great thank you"

They sat in silence for the remainder of the car journey to the hotel. At the hotel he gave her the card with the number on and told her to ask for Mara Rose.

After checking in Victoria stood looking out the window from what she could over the odd angles of the windows were bright lights and people buzzing about and enjoying themselves.

Victoria picked up the phone and dialled the number on the card. She was happy to have made an appointment for an interview for the next day. She actually had her interview with the boss of the hotel a Mr Langoustini.

Victoria had heard that name before but only by reputation as a ruthless Mafia boss. She didn't know that he owned and ran a hotel and casino so maybe this would work out very well.

All dolled up now she made her way to the hotel bar after a while it turned out to be a big mistake. There was some sort of convention going on and the place was littered with people in costumes one of which was a Mountie in full red serge.

Ben flashed in her mind. The look on his face as the bullet hit him as he attempted to get on the train. It still haunted her no matter what she did love him in some small way but the hate for him was much stronger.

She didn't know if he had lived or died on the train platform she didn't really care to find out. She had moved on now and hoped to find a rich gullible man here in sin city.

Sick of it all Victoria retired to bed and prepared mentally for her meeting tomorrow.

Back in Chicago Ben and Ray Kowalski got back to their house which they had bought together. Now in a committed loving relationship, Even though they were together for some time they were still in that honeymoon phase as Frannie kept telling them claming they were sicken-ally sweet.

Tay had made them a cup of tea and coffee before they went to bed laughing as he spoke, "Did you see Dewey's face I thought he'd pass out"?

Ben shook his head and tutted, "Really Ray Detective Dewey's wife was in labour in the middle of the squad room and too far gone to get to the hospital"

Ray could not stop laughing, "Ya but he couldn't even look down there to help and Cara is his wife. Lucky you delivered a few before so you could deliver the baby. Which I was very impressed with by the way"

Blushing at the complement, "Yes well Cara needed help"

Looking wistful, "The baby was beautiful though huh, Ben how could that beautiful little girl have been Dewey's child"

Sounding and looking astonished, "RAY really"

Laughing harder, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding lets go to bed so I can show you how proud I am of you Mr Mountie. Plus long day tomorrow of dam paper work and stupid interviews and I know, I know don't say it, it's your job Ray"

With a glint in his eyes Ben answered, "Actually Ray what I was going to say was get your cute little ass up that stairs so you can start showing what you wanted to show me"

Ray's mouth dropped open at Ben saying cute little ass and took off up the stairs with Ben chasing him. Laughing as they did lost in their love for one another unaware to what was about to happen.

Diefenbaker in the meantime rolled his eyes at his pack mates and headed to his own bedroom to watch his DVD of lady and the tramp dreaming of his long time love a great husky Maggie.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ray Kowalski stood in front of the kitchen sink washing up the ware from breakfast it became a habit living with Ben. Ben just thinking of him made him smile and warm all over. Ben was in the bathroom getting ready for the work day ahead.

Ray was so lost in his thoughts of Ben that something slipped from his wet soapy hands. When he looked to what, he watched in horror as Fraser's favourite cup and saucer crashed and broke on the ground.

Shouting, "Oh fuck, shit, shit, shit Ben is going to kill me. Why, why did it have't ta be his grandmothers cup and saucer"?

Ben on hearing the crash and Ray's sprouting profanity he came running out toothbrush still in his mouth to see what had happened. He saw Ray on the ground picking up broken china. Ben could see tears in Rays eyes and when saw his grandmothers china he knew why.

Kneeling down next to Ray, Ben took the broken bits from Ray's hand with a finger he raised Ray's chin so Ray met his eyes.

Ray's voice was shaky, "I'm so, so sorry Ben I broke it, I broke the last thing that you had of use from your family. I'm so, so sorry can you ever forgive me"?

Smiling softly, "Ray, Ray, Ray it's just a cup and saucer"

Ray frowned, "But you love them and you only use them when you need a happy childhood memory"

Standing back up taking Ray with him and the broken pieces, "I can still do that Ray"

Now Ray really looked confused scratching his head, "Am Ben how it's shattered"

Placing the pieces on the kitchen table, "Ray we can make them into art, you remember the frames that I bought. You remember the box one we can use a spare tile from when we redid the bathroom and place them in a pattern on it seal it place it in the box frame and hang it up. We can look at it all the time and smile my grandmother will be with us always that way.

Ray smiled, "Really we can do that and that would make you happy"?

Taking Ray in his arms and placing a soft kiss on his temple, "Very much so Ray"

They decided that they would do it together after work so they headed out.

After dropping Ben off at the consulate Ray headed to the Art and Hobby shop to pick some things up. If they were going to do this at least Ray could make sure that Ben had noting but the best to do it.

Back in Las Vegas Victoria prepared for her interview with Armando Langoustini. What should she wear should she go down the slutty look or should she go conservative or perhaps try and mix both.

She had observed the other workers in the hotel and casino they all had heir own style, so in the end she went a toned down not over the top in your face look but enough to grab attention.

Mara Rose waited for Victoria by the coffee shop to brief her for the meeting the dos and don'ts of the meeting.

Sitting there with Mara, Victoria was drinking her coffee listening to her sprout off everything. It was really getting on Victoria's nerves, because as far as Victoria was concerned she answered to no one this was just a stepping stone to much bigger and better things.

Mara kept on talking, "Do not look him in the eye unless he wants you to. Speak only when spoken to and do not touch him unless he indicates a hand shake. He will tell you what you are to call him so don't jump in and call him something fist alright. Do I make myself clear I don't mean to be so harsh but it is important that you know this if you want the job"

Vitoria showed a tight smug smile, "Yes perfectly clear he sounds like a tough boss to work for"

Shaking her head, "Mr Langoustini is tough to work for but very fair. I love working here thanks to him my kids are in good schools fed clothed and can go on their class trips that they want to. Looks like it time I'll walk you over to the waiting area"

Victoria stood, "I'm ready"

Ray Vecchio AKA Armando Langoustini got behind his big desk. Today was interview day for new employees and he loved to interview them himself. One girl he saw that day he suggested that she try the Palms hotel much more what she was looking for.

Now it was the last one of the day reading the file he saw that it was a Victoria Mason from Ohio she was 33 and single. Qualification read barmaid, childminder and part time PA. Strange mixer he thought to himself as he read it.

That name Victoria still struck a raw nerve with him he couldn't help but flash on that BITCH who ripped out his Benny's heart and almost destroyed them both.

Pushing down that anger and the desire to do something about her as Armando but the thought of Fraser hating him and never forgiving him for pushed that thought aside.

He signalled for his men to show in this Victoria Mason.

Victoria made her way into the huge room followed by two big body guards. Doing as she was told she did her best not to make eye contact but from what she saw he look eerily familiar.

As soon as Vecchio saw Victoria walk through that door he wanted to lung across the desk and snap her neck. But he knew since he hadn't had complete eye contact she'd no full clue to who was sitting across from her.

Vecchio spoke, "You can wait outside I'll call you when I'm ready for you I'd love to speak with Miss Mason alone"

Leaving them alone they went to stand their posts outside the door.

Grinning, "You can look up Miss Mason"

The shock in her eyes was well worth it when she finally made eye contact with him.

Knowing she couldn't say anything he carried on, "_VICTORIA_ can I call you _VICTORIA"? _He said with venoms in his voice.

She nodded not saying a word.

Clasping his hands together, "Well _VICTORIA _what brings you to Las Vegas"?

Swallowing hard, "Moving on starting fresh"

What could only be described as an evil grin, "Well I'd say you chose the perfect place to start fresh _VICTORIA?"_

Her voice had a slight edge to it, "I am yes I'd say so Mr am sir"

Leaning forward enjoying that fact that HE was making her nervous, "Sir is fine and I think I'll _enjoy _working with you. I think I'll make you my personal waitress. Do you think that you can handle that and taking orders from me _VICTORIA"_

As she left shaking just a bit she made her way to collect her stuff and move it into the employees section living quarters of the hotel. Victoria was sure that, that was Ray Vecchio but there was something about him that was different and instead of running she was going to find out.

Ray Vecchio stood once more at that impossibly large window drinking his drink. He enjoyed making her squirm as he was going to enjoy shredding her to pieces. He was going to turn her oh yes he was but he was going to have a bit of fun first.

Ray and Ben stood looking at their handy work on the wall the art that came from the pieces of broken china. And in the middle were tiny dried flowers that were Ben's grandmothers favourite and two tiny flags one American and the other Canadian contained in a love heart.

Ben gently kissed Ray, "It looks wonderful Ray thank you my grandmother would be so proud of you for it I love it and I love you"

Ray retuned the kiss just as softly, "Love ya two sweet cheeks"

Ben cocked an eyebrow, "Sweet cheeks"

Ray blushed, "Well ya"

Ben patted Ray behind, "Then I suggest that you get _your_ sweet cheeks into bed"

Ray ran pulling Ben along with him, "Hell ya"

Ben laughed all the way chanting, "Ray, Ray, Ray"

All Ray did was shut the door leaving Diefenbaker to fend for himself as he laughed along with Ben.

Diefenbaker rolled his eyes as he ate his food thinking, _'Humans'_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both Ray and Ben had been working double time for the past two week's now non stop not been able to work together. Ray had a string of witnesses he had to interview not all of which who where at the scene of the crime but who had a friend of a friend of a friend who had a cousin who was there. Even though Ray explained about a million times that _witness_ meant that you had to have _witnessed_ the granny holding up the shop.

Ben had been arranging the consulate for the Queens visit to Chicago. Between the repaint and the security checks he was exhausted.

The only time that they got to spend together was at lunch time and at night at home wrapped in the love and safety of each others arms. That feeling alone was well worth the wait in coming home at night.

Ray finally made to the restaurant they were meeting in for lunch, "Sorry, sorry Ben, Frannie had a flat tyre"

Ben took Ray's hand and place a kiss on the back of it, "Don't worry Ray I'm sure Francesca was glad of the help"

Ray sat down heavily and spoke, "Ya she was happy Chrissie sick so she had to go pick her up from nursery. Frannie is really a good mum huh"?

Feeling such pride at the way spoke of Francesca, "That she is Ray; do you think that she might need our help"?

Waving a hand, "Na I asked already but Ma Vecchio is going over to help"

They talked about each others weeks and how much they missed working with each other and bring on next week when it is all over and done with and they can get back working with each other.

Half way through their dinner Ray's cell phone rang.

Sighing and filliping it open, "Vecchio"

After listening to the person on the other end and muttering, 'I'm on my way', Ray snapped the phone shut.

Ben looked worried, "Something wrong Ray"?

Almost half laughing even though he knew it was not funny and shouldn't, "Granny hit another shop so I Gotta go Ben I'm so sorry"

Patting Ray's hand, "That's alright Ray it's your job I'll see you at home"

Getting up and putting on his coat, "Ya see you at home, Ben be careful and don't let the ice Queen boss you around to much alright"

Smiling, "I will Ray be careful as well"

Ray leaned as if to whisper something to Ben and place a feather soft kiss to his ear instead then whispering with a hot breath ghosting his ear, "Tonight Ben"

They both hadn't notice the eyes that had been watching them.

After Ray left a lady approached the table that Ben was sitting at the back of the restaurant.

In a small voice she spoke, "Excuse me can you I ask was that St-Raymond K-Vecchio the Detective that just walked out there".

Looking into her eyes he could see that she looked kind of familiar but couldn't place where from.

Making sure he spoke properly Ben answered, "That was Detective Vecchio yes ma'm do you need any help"

Sitting down across from Ben she wanted to explain how she knew him.

Clearing her throat, "Can I talk frankly with you I do know that I am not meant to talk about his past I understand what is going on don't worry"

Before Ben could talk she held up a hand to stop him.

Halting him, "I know that it's important that he remains Detective Vecchio for security reasons information should remain that way. So how about I just tell you a story instead"?

Ben just nodded but then asked, "Before you start would you like some tea or coffee perhaps something to eat"?

She put her head down and blushed, "I-I can't afford I'm ok"

Frowning slightly and got her a menu she was clearly hungry, "Let me say that again I would like to buy you some dinner ma'm after all your going to be telling a Ray story right"?

Calmly looking up now she smiled, "Right in that case I would love some dinner"

So drinking her tea and eating her lunch she started, "My name is Diane Nialland formally Diane Cook I'm Stella's mother. I knew Stanley oh sorry Ray when he was growing up. He was such a wonderful little boy any mother would be proud to have him as a son"

"He was so small so fragile but the strongest person I knew at the same time"

Stella and him were the best of friends even on Halloween or every fancy dress party they would dress as a bride and groom so there was no doubt about their future"

Finishing off her food she went on, "Anyway there was one day oh I'd say Ray was about eight or nine Stella was on her aunt's ranch for two weeks my husband was out golfing. So I decided it was the perfect day to plant my plants and seeds"

"I was just finishing off planting in the front garden and going to head and do the back garden when I hear squeak, squeak, you know the sound that a little boys wagon makes"

"So I turn around and there was Sta-Ray pulling the little red wagon smiling that smile that he smiles"

"I tell him that Stella was still at her auntie's ranch but he said it was me he came to see. He said that he had bout me some presents"

"In his wagon he had all my favourite flowers he even had a sapling tree just ready for planting. I asked him how he could afford all of them. He blushed and told me he had a yard sale of his toys so he could buy me a birthday present. My own family forgot that day was my birthday and this little boy remembered sold his toys just to buy me all of that"

Ben smiled, "Ray is still like would sell the world if it meant making you happy he has the kindest heart I know"

She nodded, "I'm glad that he hasn't been hardened by his job. Anyway we planted the flowers and the tree together out in the back yard we had such a wonderful time. So we decided some milk and cookies was in order as treat"

We left our mucky shoes outside and I-I didn't hear my husband come home and he was drunk again"

Shaking her head, "He was a drop of mud that must have dropped our hair or something that we didn't see. Needless to say he filliped and started shouting at me and calling me names"

"But when he went to hit me Sta-Ray jumped on his back to try and stop him"

Crying now as she spoke, "He turned on Ray instead then threw him off calling him names racist names it was horrible. Then he started kicking him on the ground then he lifted him up and started punching him on the face and threw him across the room. I tried to stop him but he turned with blazing angry eyes and said never cross me. He left went to bed leaving Ray bleeding on the ground"

Wiping her eyes, "I ran over to see if Ray was ok and all he did was look at me with those impossibly pale blue eyes and asked, 'Are you ok Mrs Cook he didn't hurt you did he did I stop him on time'?

"I took Ray up in my arms and left and I never went back"

Ben leaned forward, "Was anything done about what your husband did to you and Ray"?

Shaking her heard sadly, "No money talks I don't know how but he did get away with it"

Now smiling, "About two years later we were divorced and I was living in a one room apartment. My ex husband got custody of Stella. I was barley getting by I left the marriage with noting as I had signed a pre-nup before we married"

"It got so bad that I had to pawn some of my things including my grandmother's wedding ring. It was the dearest thing to my heart and it killed me to do it but I had no choice"

"With the money I got I paid for a few months rent and got some food in. I was sitting reading when a knock came to my door which was odd as no one comes to see me"

When I opened the door there stood Ray hands on hips looking mad. It looked very funny thins skinny little thing about to tell me off for something. I had to try very hard not to laugh"

"Ray stomped into the apartment and placed a small leather box on my table saying, _'never give up your heart' _

"I couldn't believe it there was my grandmother's ring. I asked how he got it but he just said it was noting"

"I found out later that Ray agreed to work for free until it was paid off"

Ben felt so proud of Ray, "So Ray always has that protective kind heart then. Do you know that he has three citations for bravery"?

Her face lit up, "Wow that is fantastic I'm not surprised though Ray the protector. So is Ray seeing anyone? My Stella was so stupid to have let him go. Of course Stella wouldn't know a good thing if it bit her"

Not been able to contain his laughter Ben laughed, "Ray is in a long term loving relationship"

Her eyes brightened, "Oh how wonderful who is she"?

Ben's face blushed a dark red.

She realisation hit her, "Oh its you isn't it you're the new love in his life"

Nodding still red faced, "Yes ma'm dose that bother you"?

Taking his hand, "No my dear anyone who can make him smile like that is fine in my book"

Smiling shyly, "Thank you, we'd love if you would come over for dinner some night. I know Ray would love that"?

Biting her lip, "I don't"

Patting her hand, "Ray would love it he still talks about you fondly"

Smiling more now, "Ok, ok I would love to"

Ben smiled, "Great"

Handing her a card with both their numbers on and home address saying they would make arrangements for dinner as soon as they were both free. They both left feeling happy in their heart at how their Ray loved them.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victoria sat down heavy on her bed in the living quarters of the hotel for staff members who needed it. She was sharing hers with another girl who quite frankly made her nervous. She had a look in her eye that read _'mess with me and die in your sleep' _

Looking down at the uniforms which she had to pay for she felt sick to her stomach. There were four different types for different types of services that she was to perform.

Lying in bed thinking about her interview she could still when her heart jumped into her throat and her stomach sank to the floor. Seeing that face that familiar face but a little different looking at her. Was that Detective Vecchio Was that it the guy who nearly managed to turn her in the guy who shot Ben in the back his own partner in the back. Victoria didn't know for sure his eyes made her shiver and she was going to find out and see what she could do about it. No one messes with Victoria Metcalf and gets away with it.

Morning came far too quickly and she dressed in her hideous brown uniform and made her way to start her day.

Victoria's duties were up on the board for her they read:

*Wake up call with Coffee milk no sugar

*Fill bath to the right temperature

*Lay out clothes for day wear

*Pick up wet towels/Clean bathroom

*Be on call

*Fix table for lunch

*Be on call

*Lay out evening clothes.

*Polish all his shoes

*Dressed bed and turn it down lay out bed clothes.

*Clock out

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror she managed her way to the penthouse suite. Entering the huge room she made the coffee per instructions she was very tempted to put a few drops of eye drops in to it.

Taking the coffee she approached the sleeping form, "_Mr Langoustini_ your wake up call her sir I have your coffee"

Waking and stilling taking the coffee and giving her the once over from head to toe making her skin crawl.

Sipping his coffee, "I see you got your duties correct"

Standing by the bed, "Yes sir"

Cocking his head and with an evil grin, "You'll have to put that hair of yours in a bun _Victoria_ I don't want _those curls _all over my guests. And cut your nails you can go now and fill the bath I'll have the almond oil today dismissed"

That did it that look and they way he called her Victoria and talking about her hair. It just had to be Vecchio. But he was calling himself _Armando_ _Langoustini._ She was going to find out and she was going to use it to her advantage and maybe get her revenge using him in the process.

Everything settled into a pattern after that the wake up calls the coffee the cleaning. Even so far as been his escort for nights out. Victoria was getting more and more nervous as he was constantly surrounded by armed goons. She tried and failed to charm any of them to her side.

Ray Vecchio loved it watching her squirm and he knew she was nervous it was great. He just had to wait until the right time to call it in and call Benny and tell him he knew where she was and to come get her.

It was during one of the lad's poker night when Victoria got the fright of her life. One of the men took a shine to her grabbing and touching her throwing kisses her way.

They guy they called Fazzo turned to Armando and asked, ""How much for this one for the night"?

Victoria froze.

Armando licked his lips, "I'm not sure Fazzo she's fresh and new"

Fazzo smiled, "I like the ripe ones dose she obey have you tried her out yet"?

Armando leaned forward, "Not yet but we have time. Pick someone else for now once I've had her I'll let you know how much she's worth"?

Fazzo and the rest started laughing and left taking other girls on their way.

Victoria let out a long breath of relief and was close to tears he had her and there was no bones about it she could not get away but still maybe she get one over on him this made her more determined to get back at him and hopefully Ben at the same time.

Ray Vecchio the real Ray Vecchio knew that now was the time hw had to make that call in case she ran at the moment she was going nowhere so now for the dreaded call.

Ben and Ray were sitting at Ray's desk laughing so hard that people thought they'd bust a gut. Three men dressed like Tinkerbelle, three men dressed like fuzzy care bears and three men dressed in bondage gear where leaving after been arrested for protesting on the steps of the courthouse for fair pay. What those costumes had to do with fair pay they didn't know.

Ray picked up the ringing phone still laughing, "Detective Vecchio squad room"

The real Ray could hear the laughter and hated that he was going to ruin the good mood that was obviously there.

Finally speaking, "Detective I have some information about a case I need to know first if this line is still a secure line Detective Kowalski"?

Ray froze on hearing his real name, "I think that you are mistaken I'm Detective Vecchio there is no Kowalski working here"?

The real Ray went on pushing it, "IS this line secure please it's very important"?

Instinct kicked in, "Yes sir it is _very _secure"

Sighing, "Ok good, good, look don't talk just listen for now ok. I'm the real Ray Vecchio; Detective Kowalski is Benny with you is Fraser ok"?

Frowning now and sitting hard and that made Ben nervous, "Yes he is here and he is fine what do you want is something wrong"?

With a chocked voice, "Please look out for him on and _PLEASE_ don't leave his side what I have to say might rock him. But before I do tell me how my family is are they been looked after"?

Ray smiled, "They are fine we are looking after them. Your mother is fit as a fiddle and Maria, Tony and the kids have their own house now. Frannie is expecting twins and is seeing a very nice doctor don't worry I checked him out"

The real Ray smiled now and a tear fell from his eyes his family was ok, "Really thank you please keep looking after them"

Nodding to the phone, "Will do I'll put Ben on now ok"?

Before handing Ben the phone Ray whispered to him, "Just listen ok and don't freak out"?

Ben's brow furrowed taking the phone, "Understood"

Putting the phone to his ear, "Constable Fraser speaking how may I help you"?

It had been so long since he heard that voice that it made his tears flow faster.

After a few seconds, "It's great to hear your voice Benny, don't say my name ok"

Shocked would be putting it mildly to what Ben was feeling, "U-understood how are you keeping are been looked after no one is hurting are they"?

Resting his head in his hands, "I'm fine Benny, you doing ok this new guy good to you. Well I guess he is if he is calling Ben. Is there something I should know about with that is there"?

Ben blushed, "Yes, Ray is a good guy and looking after me _very well in everyway_"

Chocking out a laugh, "BENNY that is more then I needed to know but as long as you're happy and safe about it that is all that matters"

Glancing at his Ray, "I'm very happy in fact it the happiest I've ever been"

Gripping the phone tighter, "That's good, that's good look are you sitting down is Ray beside you"?

Now Ben was very nervous, "Yes I am and he is has something happened"?

Ben felt Ray put a hand on his shoulder. Ray knew for the real Ray Vecchio to have risked everything to ring it must be bad.

Ray took a long suffering breath and went on, "Benny its Victoria"

That made Ben gasp with horror and turn pale.

Vecchio carried on, "Benny I've found Victoria or more like she found me. I don't think she is fully sure that it is me. But I do think she suspects. I think that you and your partner should get down here with a warrant and get her. At the moment can you believe she is working for me?"

Ben had gone completely silent.

Vecchio was shouting over the phone, "Benny, Benny, BENNY, Benny put Ray on the phone"

Ray took the phone from Ben, "Sorry he is frozen what did you say to him"?

After Ray heard the story he answered, "We'll fly down tonight with a warrant for her. We will go to my parent's house in Arizona first so you can set something up would that be ok"

Relief washed over him, "That would be perfect look clear it with Welsh make sure he knows everything because Victoria is a very dangerous woman. And just before I go thank you for looking after my family"

Smiling now, "My pleasure sure their my family as well now listen talk soon"

Before hanging up Ray gave the real Ray his contact number and promised to look after Ben as he was going to need it big time.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Welsh had a feeling that something was wrong his squad room was far too silent for his liking. So looking out his window of his office he could see that everyone was focused on Ray Vecchio desk.

He saw that Ray was leaning over his desk with hand still on the Mounties shoulder while hanging up the phone with the other.

Welsh noted that Fraser looked paler then usual so pale in fact that he was almost transparent.

They next thing he saw was Ray enveloping Fraser in his arms whispering words to him. Welsh knew of their relationship as did everyone else but they kept it very private. So whatever happened on that phone must have been really, really bad for them to that right there in the squad room.

Opening his office door he got Ray's attention and beckoned him to bring the Mountie in.

Ray pulled back and whispered to Ben, "Come on lets go into Lue's office get this over with alright. Ben it's going to be ok trust me"

Ben met Ray's eyes and Ray saw that they were filled with love, trust and pain and Ray hated that the pain was there.

Never letting go of Ben they made their way into Welsh's office and sat down.

Welsh sat behind his desk worried, "Do you mind telling me what's going on and why my squad room is suddenly looking like a silent movie"?

Ray stood strong behind Ben, "Leu it's am look can I close the blinds first"?

With a furrowed brow, "Sure whatever makes you tell me what the hell is going on"?

While closing the blind Ben stayed quite as a mouse while Ray asked, "Sir is this room bug free"

Now Welsh was really pissed and worried, "Yes it is _KOWASKI _now tell me for gods sake"

Turning around face blank, "Sir Ray the real Ray Vecchio just rang me, h-he has found Victoria Metcalf. Apparently she is working for him well Armando down in Vegas"

Welsh grew very still and sick to his stomach and pinched his nose, "Hold on a god dammed minute. Your telling me that Ray the real Ray Vecchio rang here and has Victoria Metcalf is that what you are telling me or I have I developed a hearing problem"?

Ben found his voice somehow and the strength to speak, "Sir that is correct he is going to keep her there so we can get a warrant and pick her up"

Welsh sat back with a heavy sigh, "Shit, "Fraser you doing ok would you like me to send other Detectives to collect her"?

Ben looked to meet his eyes showing the hurt and pain in them, "No sir as I'm the only one who can identify her in person I should go with Ray"

Ray laid a hand on Ben's shoulder, "You can count on us sir just set up the warrant. We'll fly to my parent's house and wait for instructions from Vecchio"

Nodding, "Ok but make sure that you take every precaution and that means Fraser a gun permit you are not going down there after her without one. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Constable"?

Swallowing heard, "Yes sir perfectly sir could you would you mind looking after Diefenbaker. I don't want to what I mean to say is"?

Holing up a hand to stop his babbling, "Fraser I'd be happy to besides my wife and children really enjoyed the last time he stayed over. And they are still in love with the puppy he gave them"

Ben gave a hint of a smile, "Thank you sir it's good to know that he will be safe"

Looking at the young man in front of him trying to not shake, "My pleasure look go pack I'll have everything you will need when you get back go pack"

Welsh watched them leave still Ray never let go of Ben, _"Jesus why is that BITCH back with those two after her she has no chance"_

Ray and Ben left knowing the road ahead was going to be very hard.

After packing and getting his gun out of its locked box and settling his bags next to Rays, Ben went to tell Dief of their plans.

Ben knelt down in front of Dief, Dief Ray and I have to go away for a bit and you will be staying with Lt Welsh and his family so you must behave"?

Dief whined.

Ben dropped his head, "I am telling you everything"

Dief Growled.

Raising his head, "Very well if you insist but you're not going to like it. Ray the real Ray Vecchio rang and told us that he has Victoria and for us to come get her and turn her in"

Dief barred his teeth and whined liking Ben's face.

Burying his hand in his fur, "I'll be fine Dief Ray our Ray will look after me"

Dief turned to Ray jumping up pining him to the wall barking and barking into his face.

Ray knew why, "don't worry Dief I'll take care of him I promise and we'll make sure we get her"

After dropping Dief off and collecting what they needed they were now on the plane with Welsh's words ringing in their ears, "Your Kowalski on this one and bring that _BITCH_ back dead or alive and please be safe"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victoria woke feeling very sure of what she was going to do today. She was going to start putting her plan into action.

Going through the morning routine of coffee wake up call fill bath lay out clothes. She watched this man _Detective Vecchio/Armando Langoustini _or whoever he was meant to be. If he is Vecchio he is a very good actor who she was going to take down.

They were alone in his room while ate his breakfast when he turned to her stare that was boring into his back, "Is there something that you wanted to say _Victoria_"?

Victoria kept her face neutral as possible, "Actually _Vecchio_ oh sorry _Sir_ have I seen you before or met you because I must say you look awfully _familiar_"?

Sitting back tapping his fork on his plate, "Vecchio who is this Vecchio is that a former boyfriend or something"?

With a cackling laugh, "No Vecchio was this dumbass Detective I knew sometime ago"

Nodding his head, "A Detective you say was he friend or foe"?

Victoria was getting frustrated at him getting around her questions.

Waving a hand, "No just some Bastard who shot and killed his best friend and partner in the back, dose that sound familiar _Detective Vecchio_"?

Ray went to speak but she held up a hand.

Going on she paced the room, "You see I think you should do as I say because I do believe that you are _Detective Vecchio _and undercover for some unknown reason. One phone call from me could blow this whole thing and you'd be killed. Did you kill Ben or is he some vegetable somewhere like he should be"?

Putting on a smug face, "You see Victoria your wrong I am Armando Langoustini and if you speak to me like that once more I can make you disappear without a trace. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear"?

Victoria was unfazed and tried again, ""So you did kill Ben then is that why you're here or did you run away and left him. I could call him if he is alive you know all I have to do is give Mr perfect a smile and a sob story and he'll be putty in my hands he is pathetic"

Now he was pissed off and pinned her to the wall, "You listen to me _BITCH_ and you listen to me good. I told you once before _VICTORIA _that you hurt Fraser and I'll kill you. Trust me as Armando I can and there will be no trace of your body ever and I'll enjoy every second of it. So if I were you I'd keep my head down and keep to your duties. Count yourself marked with and X one step out of line and you'll see what happens when you cross me _Capito_"

Victoria paled, "Tough words there you brave enough to carry them out"?

He tightened his hand around her throat until she started to feel faint, "Trust me I will"

She fell to the ground coughing and gasping for breath once he let her go.

Smiling smugly, "Go clean my bathroom after that Clean out the kennels after that wash the dogs and be nice remember my treat"?

Victoria hurried out to carry out her tasks now all her plans were changed. Now knowing that Ben was alive she needed a new plan to get revenge.

Vecchio sat down with a strong drink shaking at having done what he did. It would have been so easy just to squeeze a little tighter. But he was not that man killing her would be only done in self-defence or in protection of Fraser.

Armando's bodyguards arrived, "Sir is everything alright we just saw your maid run from here was she giving you trouble would you like us to go teach her a lesson for you sir"?

Laughing hiding his shakes, "Na guys I sorted it sorted her out. She won't disobey me again if you know what I mean. I feel like a drive today fetch the car will ya"?

Joining in on their bosses laughter, "Sure thing boss"

He watched them leave for his car it was to easy to have her taken care and it frightened him big time.

The plane landed and waiting for them at the airport was Ray's parents who looked so happy to see them hugging and kissing them.

Ray's mother took one at Ben, "What's the matter my dear did something happen"?

Ray took charge speaking for him, "Mum can we talk about this at home"?

She looked from Ray to Ben to her husband who gave her the look that said, _'Barbra please listen to the boy' _

Ray took his mum to help with the bags leaving Ben with his dad.

Damian led Ben to the seating area, "Ben has something happened you do know that we are here for you don't you"?

Ben gave a hint of a smile, "Thank you Mr-Dad but as Ray said I think it would be better that we talk at your home"?

Damian touched his arm, "Home Ben remember your family and you talk when you're ready to talk alright"?

Nodding, "Thank you dad"

Ray and his mum had been watching the scene glad in the knowledge that they got on so well.

Meeting back up with the bags in toe Ray cheerfully said, "Shall we hit then guys"

They all set out for home and dreading what was to come.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The car journey from the airport to the Kowalski home was long and silent. It reminded Ray of the car journey's when he was a child with his brother and when they had been fighting and sent to opposites sides of the car.

Only now no fighting and it was the lover of his life in pain and doing his dam best not to break down.

Ben was gazing out the window at the passing scenery and not seeing a bit of it. His mind was in turmoil over what was happening. He was once again dragging Ray back into the spiders web that was Victoria but now it was his Ray as well along for the horrible ride. He wished that he could prevent his Ray from the pain of this but on one told Ray what to do and no one could prey Ray from his side when he needed him. Ben was so utterly grateful for that, that words were not enough. Ben just prayed that Victoria would not hurt either Ray s he couldn't live with the pain if she did.

Ray caught his mothers stare in the rear-view mirror and her head giving him the signal for him do something to give comfort to Ben.

Ray smiled at his mum and moved closer to Ben reattaching his seatbelt in the middle seat and took Bens hand in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Ben held onto that hand and looked into Ray's eyes with such love that it left Ray breathless.

Ray mouthed, _"Love You Ben"_

Smiling now Ben replied, _"Love you to Ray"_

Raising his arm he put Bens head on his shoulder and Ben closed his eyes. It didn't take long for Ben to fall asleep resting in his lover's arms.

Barbra smiled her approval and asked, "Its bad Stanley isn't it but don't worry love we'll take care of him"?

Looking at Ben, "Ya mum its pretty bad and your right we will take care of him"?

Pulling up outside the Kowalski home Ray called, "Ben, Ben, Ben love we're here "

Ben woke and sat bolt upright looking around him embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep.

Rubbing his eyes and blushing, "I am terribly sorry you must think me very rude for falling asleep please accept my apology"?

Barbra turned around in her seat, "Nonsense Ben sure when Ray when Stanley here was just a little thing we used to have to drive him around at night to make him go to sleep. And he always used to strip off all his clothes while we did, didn't you Stanley"?

Ray put his head in his hands extremely embarrassed, "Mum please"

She swatted his arm, "Really Stanley I'm sure Ben knows you like to strip"

Ray Buried deeper into the backseat while Ben turned red and laughing at the same time.

Damien took pity on him, "Barbra leave the boy alone"

Glancing at her husband not knowing what she did wrong, "He dose Damien you know Stanley used to rake the leaves without a top on"

Damien looked at his son, "Sorry Raymond I think we better get out of the car now"?

Ray Hurried from the car grabbing the bags as he went leaving Ben with his parents.

They settled in Ray and Ben laid down on the bed for awhile as ordered by the elder Kowalski's.

Ray has sent the blank private message to the real Vecchio to let him know that they arrived ok.

Sleeping now for awhile Barbra called them for dinner, "Boys dinner is ready"

Ray sat up, "Thank you mum we'll be right out"

She left to prepare table.

Leaning over Ben placing a kiss on his forehead, "Ben, Ben love dinner is ready"

Ben's eyes opened slowly to see Ray's smiling face, "Hi Ray"

Leaning in for other kiss this time on the lips nice and sweet and deep to shows how much they loved each other.

Ben placed a hand cupping Ray's jaw, "Ray I think as much as I'd love to continue this I think we better go have dinner before your mother comes looking for us"?

Groaning and dropping his head to meet Bens, "You're right as much as I hate it your right that last thing I need is for my mum to catch us doing that"

With a laugh and a final kiss they went out for dinner.

Barbra placed their dinners down, "Glad that you two boys could come up for air long enough for dinner"

Ray shirked, "_MUM_, oh god I'm never going to be kissed again. Mum I want Ben to keep liking me what are you doing to me"?

She tapped the back of his head, "Honestly Stanley you know your father and I still can you know a little it's not just for the young you know"?

Ray went pale and dropped his fork, "I am never going to eat again and I'm never going to sleep again oh god _mum_"

Ben and Damien were laughing at his childish behaviour.

Ray pouted, "It's not funny"

Ben tutted, "Honestly Ray how do you think you and your brother got here do you think a stork brought you"?

Banging his head on the table Ray did not look up.

Feeling sorry for the boy his dad called a halt to it. "Ok everyone leave Raymond alone, Raymond eat your dinner"

After eating their dinner Ray's phone started to ring bringing back the tense atmosphere to the room.

Ray went outside to answer it, "Kowalski"

The voice on the other end asked, "You alone"?

Ray sat," Ya I'm alone"

The real Ray was in his office, "You made it then is Frase alright"?

Tempted to light up but he didn't smoke anymore, "Ya It was a tense flight but we made it we're at my parents house having dinner. Ben he is holding on but for how long I don't know"?

Sighing, "I know he tends to bottle it up just keep an eye out for when he dose crash because when he dose it will be hard. I'll contact you tomorrow with the details of what we will do. Have a good night and take care of Benny for me"?

Ray put his head in his hand, "Don't worry I'll watch out for that and taking care of Ben will be the easy part. Have a good night and be safe talk tomorrow"

Going back in they were all in the living room and Ray knew it was time for the chat.

Barbra handed Ben hi tea, "So you both are going to tell us what's going on"?

Ben and Ray exchanged glances and Ben told the whole story of Victoria and that now she is back and they were going to get her and turn her in.

Barbra sat back, "What a _BITCH_"

Ray's mouth dropped open, "_MUM_"

Frowning at her son, "No Stanley she is that and cruel and sick. I'm sorry Ben that you had to go through that. But with you and my Stanley after her she won't stand a chance"

Ray smiled, "Thanks mum that means a lot"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ray woke first wrapped in Ben's arms once again. Managing somehow to raise himself up on his elbow to watch Ben sleep, Even in sleep the man was so beautiful that he'd make the angels weep.

Knowing that it was nearly the time to get up Ray went to Call but a light tap on the bedroom door stopped in and his mothers head popped around it.

Seeing her smiling made him smile, "Morning mum"

Looking lovingly at the pair, "Morning Stanley would you like breakfast in bed this morning"?

Shaking his head and yawning, "Na Mum I'll can Ben and we'll come out but thank you anyway"

Barbra smiled and went to leave only to be stopped by her son.

Ray called, "Mum love you"

Going over and kissing her sons head, "Love you to Stanley dear"

She leaned over kissing Ben as well, "Love you to son" then she left to finish the breakfast.

Ray went back to looking at Ben tracing his face with his fingers and stroking his hair.

Ray Finally leaning down placing a soft kiss on Ben's lips. Like sleeping beauty he woke once again to see Ray's smiling face looking down at him.

Ben pulled Ray back down for another kiss, "Morning Ray"

Continuing to stroke his hair, "Morning Ben"

Stretching now, "What's the plan for today Ray"?

Dropping his shoulders, "We get up have breakfast and wait for Vecchio's phone call and then head to Vegas"

Nodding, "Ray I'm sorry for dragging you into this I-I could go alone work with the Detectives there"

Ray Put a finger over Ben's lips "Shut up Ben we are a duet. We are a pair we will not go separate ever do you hear me Ben. When I committed myself to I meant it Ben. We will never even separate after death do you hear me"?

Seeing how serious Ray looked Ben lowered his eyes, "Sorry Ray your right I meant it as well Ray forever right"

Kissing Ben again, "You better believe it"

They got up washed dressed and at the table for breakfast. Conversation was even more embarrassing tales from Ray's childhood. Which included Ray pulling down his shorts and doing a handstand on top of the alter in church when he was three to dressing as a pink ballerina one Halloween.

Ray wanted to curl up and die but Ben was really enjoying the stories and wanted more and more of them.

Once again the atmosphere was broken by Ray's cell phone ringing.

Ray went outside to answer it, "Ya"

It was Vecchio on the phone "Is that how your mother thought you to answer the phone Kowalski"?

Sitting on the back step, "Sure did so is everything set what's the plan"?

Sitting in his office, "Everything is arranged my FBI contact here has informed the Las Vegas police to what is happening and how. They have arranged to back you up when you need it; they are going to place an undercover with you as well. They have seen your photos so they know what you look like. You will be put up like normal guests in my hotel I'll invite you to dinner and a game of poker to which Victoria will be working and you can take her then, not to fast though you can have with her first if you want to"?

Blowing out a breath, "That sounds fine is she with you now"?

Laughing, "I have her cleaning out the kennels this morning"

Laughing along with him, "Good on you give her more shitty work to do"?

Leaning back in his chair, "You bet I will Kowalski, how is Benny this morning"?

Sighing deeply, "Quite he is very quite"

Feeling the pain in his heart, "That's what I thought, look after him I better go talk soon and have a safe trip. Oh ya on in checking check in as Stanley Kowalski"

Shaking his head, "I will don't worry and thank for what your doing we'll be leaving soon so talk then bye"

Going back in Ray sat down taking Ben's hand in his, "We have to leave soon Ben it's all set up we have an undercover guy working with us from Vegas. Vecchio said to check and he'll invite us to dinner and a game of poker and we can taker her from there"

Gripping the table top and letting go as if a new person were sitting there, "Very well Ray then we must be on our way"

Ray looked at his mum and dad who shrugged their shoulders. Ray followed Ben into the bedroom to collect their bags.

Ben flung his bag on his back, "Shall we Ray"

Ray took Ben's arm, "Ben look you ok you seem I don't different"?

Putting the bag down by the back door and taking Ray by the shoulders, "Ray I'm fine I just want to get there and arrest Victoria so we can get back to Chicago and be happy that's all"

Ray still wasn't sure, "You sure that's it Ben"?

Smiling and kissing Ray deeply, "Yes Ray that it shall we"?

Before leaving in the car Barbra placed something into Ben's hand.

Barbra held Ben's gaze, "Take that with you for luck that four leaf clover has been in our family for generations and I'd love you to have it"

Ben looked down at the beautifully preserved Clover I a necklace, "I can't you should give that to your family"

Closing his hand around it, "I did Ben now be safe and go get that bitch"?

Ray laughed shaking his head at his mother while she kissed them both goodbye.

The car journey once again long taking turns in driving and more then once caught Ben smiling and looking at the for leaf clover in his hand.

As the lights of Vegas neared Ray took Ben's had and getting his attention.

Ben looked at Ray, "Love you Ray"

Raising Ben's hand and kissed it, "Love you to Ben always, everything is going to be fine Vecchio won't let you down and u won't let you down"

Kissing Ray's hand in return, "I know Ray I just want this to end I want Victoria behind bars to face what she has done"

Driving into the hotel parking lot, "She will, Ben, she will"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Parking the car was the easy part all Ray had to do was hand the keys over to the valet and take the bags. Finding the reception desk was the hard part the hotel was like a maze.

Ray stopped looking around scratching his head, "Am Ben any ideas as to where we check in cos I Gotta say I'm lost"?

Ben smiled and chuckled and pointed, "Ray I think it might be where that sign is pointing"?

Right there in big bold writing was **RECEPTION DESK THIS WAY **

Laughing now, "Oh ya must be cos I'm not wearing my glasses huh"?

Putting an arm around Ray, "You must be right Ray come on lets check in I'm rather tired"

Picking up the bags they made their way to the check in desk.

A smile greeted them, "Welcome to the Luxor hotel how may I help you today"?

Ray smiled back and read her name tag a habit he got from Ben, "Yes ah Jenny I have a reservation for two under Stanley Kowalski"?

Trying not to laugh at the name _Stanley Kowalski _she tapped the keys, "Yes sir the executive Honeymoon suite very nice room sir and it says its prepaid is that correct sir"?

Doing his best not to let the surprise show on his face that their room was already paid for, "Yes that's right Jenny I always believe in proper preparation prevents poor performance"

Ray heard Ben snigger behind him.

Jenny saw this and giggled herself not helping it, "That's an admirable quality sir"

Coughing to cover his embarrassment, "Yes I always thought so right Ben _honey_"?

Ben thought in for a penny in for a pound if Ray wanted to play that game so kissing Ray, "Sure is snookims "

Jenny still red faced from trying not to laugh fully, "Awe you two are the cutest couple, here is your room key you will need it on the evaluator to access your room and floor. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. The boss has already informed me that whatever you need is on him"

Ray looked surprised, "Really that's very kind of him"?

Jenny Nodded, "The boss dose that from time to time he picks a couple and treats them. SO I guess this time it's your turn I do hope that you enjoy your stay here"?

Picking up their bags, "Thank you I'm sure that we will come on Ben _darling_"

Ben again kissed Ray on the cheek, "_Coming_ sweet cheeks"

Jenny watched them head to the elevators thinking to herself that she hopes to find love like that someday.

Finding the right elevator they made their way to the top floor. The doors opened right into their room. Standing there in shock at the size of it, the room had a huge living room and bar area and even bigger bedroom with a Jacuzzi it was defiantly a dream room.

Ben stood looking out the window with Ray hugging him from behind, "You doing ok Ben"?

Holding Rays hands that lay on hid heart, "I'll be fine Ray once this is all over and done with"

Giving Ben a kiss on the back of his neck, "Lets get changed and we'll head down for something to eat maybe a little dancing enjoy the night"

Turning to face Ray and pulling him for a soul searching kiss that left him wondering if he needed to change his pants, "Wow Ben"

Blushing, "Sorry Ray I just needed that, I think that sounds like a fine idea"

Changing quickly they headed down to one of the many fine restaurants that were in the hotel.

Dinner s expected was wonderful and they moved to wear the music was playing dancing comfortably in one another's arms. No one turned a blind eye to them and it felt great to dance with the one they loved with out any thought it felt great.

Armando watched the dance floor on his screens in his office he noticed Ben and Ray dancing and they looked so happy and comfortable in each others arms. He was glad to see his best friend in the whole world looking so happy.

Calling one of his bodyguards over, "Rick who is that couple", pointing to Ben and Ray.

Rick looked and tapped a few keys, "That's Stanley Kowalski and a Ben Fraser sir"

Sitting back in his chair faces serious, "I like the look of them I would like to get to know them better. Go down and invite them to dinner and poker for tomorrow night"?

Rick straightened up, "Certainly sir I'll be right back"

Vecchio continued to watch the screens as Rick approached them.

Just finishing a dance they felt a tap on their shoulder turning to see a large guy in a suite.

Ray kept a hold of Ben's hand and asked, "Can we help you"?

Rick smiled, "Yes sir my boss Mr Langoustini sent me to ask if you would join him for dinner and s game of poke tomorrow night".

Ray and Ben exchanged looks, "Sure sounds great"

Nodding, "That's great sir you will be contacted in your room with the time and place please enjoy the rest of your night"

They watched him go and squeezed Ben's hand, "So tomorrow night this all ends right huh"?

Squeezing Ray's hand back, "Yes Ray lets hope so and this time I pray no one gets hurt"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ben and Ray woke to a room service breakfast courtesy of the hotel it was a breakfast fit for a king. They sat in their bathrobes and enjoying every bite of it.

Ray took a long savouring sip of his coffee, "Boy that's good stuff Ben, how is your did you get tea"?

Ben tasted his and smiled, "I got bark tea Ray"

Silence loomed as they ate the rest of their breakfast. They were to meet their undercover guy soon and they had to prepare for it.

Finishing off Ben asked, "Ray where do we have to meet _David_ is it"?

Ray still drinking his coffee, "David ya we have to meet him at lunch and talk about how we are to do this thing. But I'm telling him Ben that we are bringing her in"

Ben met Ray's eyes, "Yes Ray we are no matter what she will face justice"

They decided to check out the casino as Ray had said to Ben, "_When in Vegas Ben_"

They hit the roulette table first Ray lost his three turns and Ben won his with muttering something about beginners luck.

Ray then dragged Ben to the black jack table and again Ray lost and Ben decided to put all his chips down on Ray's encouragement and won $15,000 in one go.

Deciding not to push their or Ray's wallet they put Ben's winnings into the safe and made their way to meet David.

While waiting Ray asked, "Ben what are you planning on doing with your winnings and if you say charity I'll kick you in the head and leave you in Vegas?"

Ben smiled leaned over and kissed Ray softly, "Actually Ray I was thinking of a proper honeymoon we never had one and I know you've always wanted to visit Ireland. Or maybe we could take your parents to Ireland she's always talked about going someday it would be a thank you for everything that they have done for us"

Ray looked like the proudest man in the world, "You'd really do that take my parents I mean _our parents _to Ireland"?

With a soft voice and looking down, "Of course Ray talking with your mum she wants to visit Ireland as much as you do and to trace her family there"

Ray kissed Ben sweetly, "You really do amaze me Ben I think that is a perfect idea all four of us off to Ireland. Lets not tell them just surprise them with it"?

Smiling eyes shining, "That is a great idea Ray"

Before they could talk more about it David arrived. They talked everything over about how they would do it and that she'd have to be held overnight in a cell in Vegas before they could transfer her back to Chicago.

After parting Ray dragged Ben back to the casino for one last shot and Ben again won big this time $10,000 and Ray actually won $500 and was trilled with himself for it.

Armando called Victoria into his office.

Victoria came in, "You wanted to see me sir"?

Armando Sat back, "Yes I'm, having some friends over for dinner and poker. You'll be helping prepare the dinner but you won't be serving as I need you for the poker room. I want you to wear the black uniform, as I don't need you now you are free till this evening"

Victoria's voice was snippy, "How many will be there _sir_"

He turned a sharp eye on her, "Watch your tone I will not tolerate a snippy tone. There will be four of us now go and be ready at three to help prepare the dinner I want this perfect"

It was a few minutes to go before they had to leave for the dinner and poker and to the arrest of Victoria.

Ray saw that Ben was shaking slightly as he was putting his gun into its holder.

Going over and covering Ben's shaky hands, "Ben love it will be alright Ray and I will be there for you no matter how it turns out alright"?

Teary eyes met Ray's, "I know thank you"

Hugging now Ray just held Ben for a long while, "Ben love it's time for us to go down ok"

And sure enough the phone call came telling them just that.

When Ben saw Ray the original Ray it took every bit of Mountie training not to grab him and hug him and tell him how happy he was to see him instead they just shook hands putting what they wanted to say into that handshake.

The dinner was going wonderfully and every server had an eye for Ben.

One server ran into the kitchen where Victoria was, "Oh my god Victoria you should see the hottie in there to bad he is gay but wow that man would turn a straight man"

Victoria tried to peck but could only see a blond head, "I can't see him but I'll him in the poker room maybe I'll turn him"

Armando laughed at their jokes, "So Ben where do you come from"?

Ben smiled, "I'm from Canada but living in Chicago for a few years now"

Playing with his glass, "What was it that brought you to Chicago is that where you met your life partner"?

Glancing at his Ray, "I had business to attend in Chicago and I met my husband there yes"

The conversation went on like that for awhile before moving to the poker room.

Before going in Ray the real Ray pulled Ben aside and whispered, "Benny it's going to be fine don't worry"

Ben just nodded not able to form words just yet.

Sitting around the table the nervous air could cut with a knife.

They all held their breath as the door swung open and in came Victoria.

To say that she was shocked to see Ben sitting there would be an understatement.

Victoria dropped the tray of drinks, "B-Ben, Ben your alive what are you doing here"?

Every eye was on Ben and was shocked to see his eyes turn cold and dark.

Ben spoke with an icy tone, "Hello Victoria and yes as you can see I'm alive not that you cared to find out in the year or so that has past"

She was shaking now, "Then what are you doing here in Las Vegas"?

Turning his glass around and around, "You see I made some mistakes in my life you were one of them. So Victoria I am here to bring you to see that you face justice"

Panicking she picked up the ice pick and held to Ray his Ray's throat, "I'm not going Ben you can't make me go back please Ben. Ben don't you love me we could be good together start that family you talked about you'll regret it if you don't please Ben"?

Ray could feel it bite into his neck locking eyes with Ben.

Ben tired to talk to her," Let Ray go Victoria"?

Eyes wild with fear, "Why what's he to you I though he was Ray"

Ben nodded, "They are both Ray and the Ray your holding is my husband Victoria"

She laughed tightening her grip causing Ray to gasp for air, "I've turned you gay have I"?

Moving closer, "Victoria let Ray go he can't breathe"

Tightening happier it was upsetting him, "Have I turned you Ben"

Shaking his head, "No I've always liked both"

Ray was starting to black out so Ben tired again, "Last chance Victoria let Ray go or I'll be forced to use force against you"?

Laughing with an evil laugh, "You haven't got it in you Ben you don't even carry a gun" she pressed the tip into Ray's neck drawing blood.

Ben saw red and drew his weapon and having no choice he took the shot hitting her in the shoulder causing her to drop the knife.

Rushing to Ray's side cradling him in his lap, "Ray your going to be alright we will get you help don't worry we got her"

Victoria lay bleed and in shock at the change in Ben, "Ben how could you I thought you loved me"

Ben ignored her instead talked soothingly to his Ray, "I love you Ray"

Ray pulled Ben down for brief kiss, "Love ya to Ben"

Ray the real Ray came over to them, Help is on the way"

He then turned to Victoria, "Lucky for you Benny had the gun because remember my promise Victoria I would have carried it out"

Victoria laid stunned as Ray Rasped out from Ben's lap the meander rights while David handcuffed her in a way that did affect her shoulder.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The paramedics arrived in no time at all of course they went straight for Victoria as she had the gunshot wound.

Vecchio explained that she was under arrest and as soon as she was ready she was to be handed over for transportation to Chicago.

One of the medic's came to Ray's side, "Sir where are you hurt"?

His voice was very raspy from been chocked, "My throat"

So he examined the area, "Don't try and talk sir until we have it looked at in the hospital"

Ben watched as they attended to the two looking into Vecchio's eyes seeing the warmth of his old partner looking back at him.

Having to move out of the way while they placed them onto gurneys for the trip to the hospital Ben went to Vecchio's side.

Vecchio took Ben aside, "Don't worry Benny I'll see to it personally that she pays alright. Look after Kowalski and take him back to Arizona to his parent's house. I'll see that someone escorts her back to Chicago take a break ye both look like you need it"

Ben's worried eyes met his, "Ra- I mean Mr Langoustini I, thank you I think that you are right but who would do it"?

Just then Detective Jack Huey and Dewey came into the room, "We're here to escort Victoria Metcalf"

They read her, her rights again as they left in one of the ambulances.

Ben looked to Vecchio, "How"?

Shrugging his shoulders, "I had a feeling Benny go on go with Kowalski and I'll see you really soon ok"

Ben took Vecchio into a big hug and Ben whispered in his ear, "Thank you Ray and please come home soon we all miss you"

Vecchio patted his back, "My pleasure Benny and I miss you all as well look after my family. Remember when I get back you are to renew those vows I want to be your best man"

Tightening the hug, "Yes Ray we will I'll always look after our family"

They both had eyes shining with tears Vecchio watched as Ben left holding Kowalski's hand.

Vecchio turned to look out the window, "God please let this be over soon I can't take much more"?

Ben fussed and fussed over Ray which it normally would have driven him nuts but for all Ben went through Ray felt that it was his way of coping.

Jacks head popped around the Curtin, "Hey guys you doing ok"?

Ben spoke since Ray was ordered not to, "We are fine thank you Detective Huey, and H-How is Victoria"?

Jacks face went hard ay her name, "She'll live unfortunately it was a clean hit she can be turned over to us tomorrow. She'll have to spend a night in a cell here so her transport papers can be cleared"

Nodding never breaking his hold of Ray's hand, "Thank you for letting us know if we don't see you before you leave have a safe trip"?

Looking from one to the other seeing the hurt on their faces Jack sighed, "Look I'm sorry I spoke so cruelly about her but"

Ben cut in, "You spoke fine I just want to protect Ray now"

Smiling at them, "Ok I'll go now and let you enjoy your vacation"

Ray narrowed his eyes and looked at Ben using sign language those they normally only used when wanting to talk in a crowed room.

Ray signed, "What vacation"?

Ben replied, "We are to take one until you are well. We are going back to your parents house they are expecting us"

Ray smiled, "Really"

Signing back, "Really Ray maybe we can surprise them with the trip to Ireland"

Grinning now Ray signed, "Perfect lets book it for their anniversary in July"

Kissing Ray lightly, "Perfect Ray rest now and we can leave when you wake in the morning"

Kissing back and signing, "Kay love you"

Vecchio steepened into the holding cell area where Victoria was been kept until her transfer papers cleared.

Stepping up to the bars, "Well, well, well I must say that shade of orange dose look well on you Victoria"?

Victoria hissed, "I knew it was you _RAY VECCHIO _I could still scream it out now"

Tutting at her, "Who would believe you anyway you see I told you once Victoria you hurt him and I'll kill you. I can and make it look like an unfortunate accident but you see I love Fraser like a brother and I wouldn't hurt him like that. As much as he hates you even more now it wouldn't help. You really shouldn't have messed with his husband like that he'd rather you serve your time"

Victoria laughed an evil laugh, "Husband don't make me laugh have seen him _please_"

Throwing a cold look her way, "Well what I see is two people in love who respect each other and those that they love, unlike you, you cold hearted BITCH. I'm off now ad do you know that you committed your crimes in a death penalty state"

Victoria turned pale watching him leave and laughing as he did.

Ben was now driving Ray back to his parent's house it was quite in the car with only the music to keep them company as Ray was ordered not to speak for three days and it was driving him nuts.

As they pulled into the driveway of the Kowalski home Ray could see his mum and dad waiting for them smiling big smiles.

As soon as they were out of the car they were enveloped in strong hugs from them both.

Barbra patted her sons cheek, "Stanley dear my baby will you be alright"?

Ray looked to Ben.

Ben answered, "Mum Ray is not allowed to talk for three days but he will be fine"

Damian laughed, "This aut to be fun huh Raymond"

Ray signed, "Daaaad"

Shaking his head Damien asked, "Ben what did he say"?

Laughing Ben answered, "Ray said Daaaad "

Slapping Ray on the back, "Come on son I think some ice-cream is on order"

Ray's eye danced and ran into the house with his dad.

Barbra made her way over to Ben taking his hand in hers, "Ben dear are how really and remember a mum know when you lie"

Dropping his eyes to the ground, "I'll be fine mum it has been very hard few days but with you, Damian and Ray by me thank you"

Kissing his cheek, "That's what families are for Ben dear come on or all the ice-cream will be gone"

The next few days were touchier for Ray his mum shared more stories of little Ray which made him want to curl up and die but Ben was loving them.

Finally Ray could speak although horse he could speak at last.

They went into town to get the wheels in motion for the Ireland trip. Happy and excited they headed back home to share it with them.

They all sat around the table having tea and enjoying a lovely supper.

Damian asked, "I never asked did ye win anything while in Vegas".

Ray smiled, "Yep well I won small but Ben here wow he won tons"

Barbra smiled how wonderful I hope you do something wonderful with it"?

Ray and Ben looked at each other and Ray started, "Actually mum, dad we are Ben had a brilliant idea and well we got the tickets today"

Damian and Barbra wondered, "What tickets are ye going on a holiday at last"?

Ray shook his head, "We all are you mum dad, Ben and I are. We are taking you to Ireland for your anniversary in July for a few weeks"

Barbra stuttered, "B-But that is to much you should use them money on yer selves"

Ben covered her hand with his, "Mum it's not too much and we would love to take you to Ireland you've always wanted to go and now you can. Besides we already have the tickets and your Euro spending money. Call it a thank you for everything that you've ever done for us"

Ray was shocked to see his dad's eyes shining with tears, "Thank you that is the most thoughtful gift we happily accept doesn't us Barbra"?

Jumping for joy now and spinning her son around, "You, you are simply wonderful we're going to Ireland I must go brag to the neighbours"

They watched her hurry to the phone talking a mile a minute they couldn't help laugh.

Barbra babbled, "Yes, yes my sons husband yes the good looking Mountie. I know if Stanley hadn't married him and I was free I'd take him"

Ben turned crimson which couldn't contain the others laughter.

Ben watched the family scene thinking, '_yes this is going to be a trip of a life time'_

Ray leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Love ya"

Ben kissed Ray softly, "Love you to and our family"

**Thank you ever so much for reading i truly hope that you enjoyed it :) As this is fiction i wrote that Victoria's crimes were in a death penalty state i'm unsure of this but this fiction so anything can happen.**


End file.
